


Badge Bunny

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/F, implied future sex, slight snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrysalis tries to deny Quasar at Trapezios, and ends up with the girl dozing away in her lap. Not a bad night, she supposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badge Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking 80's cop show cartoons sucking me in.
> 
> Also, first Moonbeam City fanfic ever (I think)!

Chrysalis rolled her eyes as she listened to Dazzle fangasm all over Von Groff as they sat together at the piano. Right now, Dazzle was going on and on about some animation that involved eagles and fireworks or some shit. With a flick of her wrist, she downed the rest of her drink, shutting her eyes to enjoy the taste better and thinking to herself about how unimpressive the animations were, but happy that Dazzle was so ecstatic.

Suddenly, she felt a weight hit her lap and her eyes flew open in shock. She sighed in irritation as she watched the girl with two crimson bands around her neck cuddle up against her. "You do realize that I'm not going to fuck you, right Quasar?"

Quasar giggled and ground a little against her. "C'mon, Officer Tate, don't you want a little bit of fun?"

"No, I _want_ to catch the Moonbeam Maniac and go home. Now please, stop."

"C'mon, Chyrsalis, please?" she purred, reaching up to the straps of her dress and pulling them slowly down to reveal her bare chest, another giggle bubbling in her slender, pale throat.

Crimson shot through Chyrs's face, and she looked to check if Dazzle was looking. He was too busy babbling to Von Groff about some level of bullshit. So, calmly, Chyrs took hold of Quasar's dress straps and hauled them up so the girl was covered. "Listen up, Badge Bunny." she said in a blunt whisper, making sure that Quasar was looking her in the eyes. "I am not going to fuck you..here." she mumbled the last word, watching the white haired 'Badge Bunny' blink in surprise and then grin like a Cheshire Cat on adult ecstacy. "I don't fuck in public, okay? But..but if you were to approach me to 'hang out' in private, I might not say no."

Quasar nodded. "Okay, Officer." she giggled. "Would it be okay if I curled up a little in your lap though? I've been helping Nocturne with his stuff, and I'm just-" She yawned a little, stretching and smiling gently to her. "so sleepy." she murmured sleepily, eyes slightly hazed over from fatigue.

Chyrs rolled her eyes, but nodded a little. "C'mon, snuggle up, I guess." she muttered.

Quasar leaned her head on Chyrsalis's thigh, sighing happily as she began to doze off.

Chrys smiled gently, resisting the urge to play with the blancnette's hair as they sat on the couch together. She was even able to ignore Dazzle for a moment as he rambled about his usual bullshit. All her focus was on the cute little Badge Bunny dozing away against her frame, and what they'd do together when they were alone.

**Author's Note:**

> And Quasar survives at the end and she and Chrys end up dating.
> 
> TBH, if any show could have a character survive their throat being cut, it'd be this fucking show.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to give me some feedback! Have a lovely day!


End file.
